


Hold My Hand?

by ElmOak1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmOak1991/pseuds/ElmOak1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Cas in a store and wants to get his number, so uses the best pickup like ever. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand?

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

Cas walked around Ross, wondering just how much longer he would be here. He had been out all day, and he just wanted to go home, wash the dried sweat off, and climb into bed.

However, he had promised his sister that he would take her clothes shopping before school started for her. She was going to be a Junior this year, and he couldn't believe it. He supposed it was because he would always see her as his baby sister.

He could hear her and her two friends squealing over some dress or something. She had insisted her two best friends come along; which made the process of clothes shopping three times longer because they all had to try on clothes.

So Cas found himself slowly looking at shoes. He figured since he was here he should go ahead and get a new pair. His current pair were about to fall right off his feet. He supposed with what he did, shoes falling off his feet wasn't a good thing.

He worked with his uncle who is a general contractor. They (his brothers team) mostly build houses, but the branch out from time to time. Cas himself could make almost anything that involved wood. He was good with his hands, and he enjoyed the work. He was best at building the frame work to the houses, though he has done roofing and laying down the foundation.

Cas sat on the small stool the store provided for trying on shoes and kicked off his old ones. He slipped on a pair of black work boots. Work boots were heavy and annoying at times, but they provided the best protection, He stood and walked around, testing them out. They were stiff like all shoes were when first put on. His old boots were comfortable, but he guessed that was because he wore them in. He took them back off and shoved them back in the box. He needed to go up half a size, but they were otherwise good.

* * *

Dean watched at the dark haired man put the boots back on the shelf. The man then stepped back, scanned the immediate area, then stepped closer to the shelf. He reached up, and his shirt went with his arm, exposing his hip. His jeans sat low on his hips, and Dean could see a defined tan-line.

He smiled as the man brought down a box of what he assumed were the boots he had tried on, but in a different size, and tucked them under his arm. Dean watched as the man strode away. He was tall, dark and very handsome. His black hair was messy, and he looked like he worked out.

Dean knew he couldn't let him leave without getting his number. He followed the man to the women's section of the store. He worried for a moment that the man was here with a girlfriend or something, but when he saw a girl that couldn't possibly be old enough to be out of high school, his hopes were restored.

* * *

"Okay, you guys need to start wrapping it up. I need to drop you off and get home," Cas said, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. He wasn't really irritated at her. He just wanted to go home.

"Hi," Someone said from behind him. The man was about an inch taller than he was, and had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "I hate to ask you this, but my ex just walked in with a new guy, and I really would hate for him to see me without someone new. Would you hold my hand? You know, just so he thinks I'm not alone?"

Cas had to smiled at the man. He seemed desperate, and Cas felt bad for him. He had been in these kinds of situations before. "Sure," he replied, taking the man's hand. They started walking, and Cas tried to keep his distance, without making it obvious.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" the man asked him after a moment.

Cas shook his head, and smiled apologetically at him. "No, it's just that I've worked in the sun all day, and my sister informed me I smell." Cas felt the blush spread on his cheeks and down his neck.

The man stopped walking and pulled him closer. He took a good sniff in Cas' direction. "You smell like wood, and sun." Dean sniffed again. "You wear axe deodorant." Cas looked at him with a questioning look. A look that made Dean laugh. "I wear the same scent," he confessed. "Anyway, you don't smell in a bad way."

"Okay," Cas said, and started walking again. "By the way, my names Castiel," Cas said. He would have held out his hand, but seeing how they were already holding hands that would be pointless.

"Dean," the man replied.

* * *

"So, Castiel? Where did your parents come up with that name?" He asked. Dean listened as Cas talked, and realized he like the sound of Castiel's voice. It was deep, but pleasant, and somehow it relaxed him. "So, what do you do? What makes you stay in the sun all day?" Dean asked, once Cas was finished explaining that he was named after an angel.

Castiel explained that he worked with his uncle and the built houses. So Castiel was good with his hands? Dean thought, a small smile curving his lips. There was something sexy about a man who could use his hands to build things. It also explained why Castiel's hand was rough against his.

"What do you do?" Castiel asked.

"I work with my father part-time at his mechanic shop, but It's just to help me pay for college. I have a financial aid and stuff, but it only goes so far."

"What are you in for?" Castiel asked. He looked truly interested.

"I want to be a pediatrician. That's a children's doctor," Dean clarified.

"That's cool. I could never be a children's doctor. Actually, I could never be a doctor. Too much school for me."

Dean laughed. "Yeah well, if you would have asked me in the ninth grade if I was going to college, I would have laughed at the person for asking such a dumb question." Dean shrugged. "I guess when you really want something, you do what you have to in order to get it."

* * *

They walked around like this for a while, just holding hands, and talking about nothing in particular. Cas looked around as they walked; curious to know what this ex looked like, but he didn't see anyone else holding hands. Did they leave? Did they stop holding hands? Cas looked around for anyone who looked like they would be a couple and still nothing. Not that it meant anything. How would he really know if someone was a couple? Well, except he mostly saw kids with a parent, so that narrowed things down. He looked around again, and after still not seeing another couple, he turned to Dean and was about to ask if he saw his ex, but Cas realized his sister was in the checkout like (thank god)

"My sister's almost done," Cas said, nodding in her direction.

"Cool, I will walk you out," Dean replied and he did just that.

Cas just smiled at his sister when she looked at him puzzled as a stranger walked them out, still holding Cas' hand. "So, this is where I leave you," Cas said, letting go of Dean's hand.

"Yeah," Dean replied. He pulled a pen from his pocket and took Cas' hand. "You should give me a call. I would love to have dinner."

Cas made sure he could read the name and number as he nodded. "Yeah, I would really like that." Dean turned to walk away. "Dean, is your ex still in there?" Cas asked curiously.

"What ex?" Dean asked with a devilish smiled. He winked at Cas, and walked away. "Can't wait for your call!" He called back over his shoulder.

Slightly confused Cas got into his truck. He was pulling out of his spot when it downed on him. There never was an ex, and Dean had used the best pick up line he had ever heard. Cas couldn't help but smiling like a kid on Christmas. It was the best pickup line ever, and it worked.

**I hope you have all enjoyed. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
